Postponement
by MyLovelyCrayon
Summary: Lavi simply wanted to spend Valentine's Day with his boyfriend, but Kanda seems to be too busy for him. Maybe they can make an arrangement?


_Valentine's Day - for my lovely Jos-o-lynn_

It was 7:15 in the morning and Kanda had just finished making his tea and was waiting for the coffee machine to finish. Kanda was feeling particularly tired, probably the result of the rabbit and his antics the night before, so he skipped making breakfast and stuck with his tea. He heard the door of his bedroom open and assumed that Lavi had walked out. Lavi woke up unusually early so Kanda put his cup on the kitchen counter and walked into the dining room where Lavi went to sit down at the table.

"Your coffee isn't done yet."

"Oh, it's usually done by now."

"You're just too early." Kanda replied and walked back into the kitchen. Lavi got up and followed.

"I'm not making breakfast. So if you want some you'll have to make it yourself."

"Aw, but you always make breakfast…"

"I don't feel like it today," the coffee machine finished and Kanda walked over to pour it into a mug. He set it down next to Lavi, "but here's your coffee."

Lavi stayed in the kitchen to put some coffee creamer into his drink while Kanda went into the living room to turn on the TV. He picked one of those morning shows just to have some background noise. Lavi tended to be quiet when he first wakes up, he enjoyed sleeping too much to appreciate the mornings. Kanda sat down on the couch and continued to drink his tea. He wasn't paying attention to the TV, but to the song Lavi was humming while he was making breakfast in the kitchen. Kanda smiled to himself and made himself comfortable. He looked at the clock and it was 7:24, his had to be at work at 8:30. Usually he would be dressed and ready to go by 7:30 but today he decided to wait until after Lavi had finished breakfast.

"Yu-chan, I made breakfast." Lavi said, his face being directly in front of Kanda's. Kanda ended falling asleep on the couch and Lavi went to wake him up. Lavi smiled and went to sit at the table.

"What time is it?" Kanda asked sleepily as he reluctantly got up from the couch.

"8:00," Lavi said motioning Kanda to join him at the table, "You're really tired today."

"Whose fault is that?" Kanda glared at Lavi halfheartedly and sat down across from him. Lavi simply smile back at him. He had made pancakes for breakfast, the only thing he does makes when he has to do it. Kanda didn't particularly like pancakes, but he never told him that. Lavi drowned his pancakes in blueberry syrup while Kanda simply buttered his. They quietly eat their breakfast until Lavi broke the silence.

"What are you doing on Thursday?" He said without looking up.

"I don't know."

"Can you check?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

Kanda finished eating on got up from his seat.

"I'll check later, I need to go," he left to go get ready for work, "And clean the mess you made in the kitchen." Kanda said knowingly, Lavi sighed and collected the plates on the table.

"Make sure you're free on the 14th!" He yelled from the kitchen.

"Why?" Kanda yelled back from the bedroom.

"Because! I have plans!"

"What for?" Kanda asked, walking out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom, "Wait, that's Valentine's Day isn't it."

"Uh, what? That's simply a coincidence."

"No it's not." Kanda replied and closed the bathroom door, "I don't what to celebrate this holiday!" he yelled from behind the closed door.

"Uhhhg, you're such a kill joy!" Lavi whined. Kanda didn't reply and Lavi continued to finish cleaning up the pancake mix he got on the counter. Lavi didn't have to go to work until noon, so he didn't have to get dressed yet. Kanda usually woke him up before he went to work so Lavi wouldn't sleep the day away. Lavi agreed to wake up because he usually got breakfast. He finished in the kitchen and waited by the door.

"Yu, its 8:26." Lavi called out, he heard Kanda yell 'shit' from the bathroom and he walked out hurriedly. Kanda was pulling his hair back and putting it in a ponytail. He was wearing a plain white button up shirt with a black blazer. Lavi always tells him that he should try wearing a tie to work, but Kanda refuses to. Kanda stood in front of Lavi while fixing his hair and Lavi gave him his tea. He took it and was about to walk out the door, but Lavi caught him by the arm.

"Check to see if you're working Thursday."

"I will." he was about to leave again, but Lavi didn't let him go. Lavi looked at him expectantly.

"No."

"No what, Yu darling?"

"We're not doing the whole 'have a nice day at work' thing."

"Then let's skip that part." Lavi whispered and kissed Kanda on the cheek. He smiled and Kanda left. Lavi walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, he finished watching the show that was on and then decided to turn off the TV. It was Monday and Lavi tended to wait till 1pm to go to work. He walked into his study and dodged all of the papers that were cluttering the floor and sat down at his desk. He turned on his laptop and waited for it to load. He pulled up the blinds to allow the light to enter his room and cracked the window open a bit. Lavi worked at a library and was always the one who opened. No one else that worked there came until around 3:30 because that when the majority of the users walk in. The reason Lavi went in late Mondays was because he was just lazy.

In addition to working at the library, Lavi did some work for Bookman too. Bookman was a history Professor and had wanted Lavi to become one too, but Lavi didn't like the thought of being one of those gross old men that everybody hated that gave hard homework, so Lavi decided to choose a different career path. Lavi graduated college with a degree in archaeology, and he did so remarkably fast. People that didn't know him thought of him as a prodigy, the people who did thought he was just lucky. Bookman had recently given him some papers to read and analyze that his students wrote just to have a second opinion. But Lavi believes that he just wants to make sure that he hasn't completely stopped learning since he graduated. He started reading some of the papers while he spun around in his chair until his phone pinged and notified him of a message.

'_Have you asked?'_

It was a message from Lenalee.

'_Yeah, but I didn't get an answer yet.'_

Lavi responded quickly, it was 12:30 and Lavi decided it was time to go to work. He gathered the rest of the papers, his wallet, and his phone and left the apartment. Lenalee replied with saying it was expected from Kanda and Lavi smiled. The library was only about a 15 minute walk but it was cold so he ran back inside to get his coat.

'_Yeah but he said he'd see today if he would be free.'_

'_Or he'll purposely plan a shoot that day so he won't have to celebrate with you'_

"_I know he would do that, that's why I asked last minute so he couldn't plan anything, but not too close so he could cancel if anything was planned.'_

'_Well, good luck! I'll see you later!'_

Lavi stopped by a convenient store to buy a sandwich for lunch then continued to the Library. He unlocked the doors and began to do his daily routine of getting the place ready. Lavi sat down at the checkout counter and began to spread out the papers again. The place was small and was owned by bookman himself and sometimes he'd pop in to see how Lavi was holding the down the fort. And of course he'd come in whenever the boy was goofing off. Lavi read papers and books until his day was over.

Kanda was driving into his parking spot at their apartment and got out of the car. It was late and he usually got home earlier but today there was a last minute job that didn't get done on time and it made Kanda even more pissed than he usually was. Lavi got home before him, and he usually started dinner if he came home late. Hopefully he did so today because he wasn't going to be making anything. He walked in and immediately dropped on the couch.

"How was work?" Lavi asked playfully, Kanda grunted in response and Lavi smiled.

"I made you dinner! You came home late so I thought I would do that for you." Again he was answered with a grunt. Lavi ceased his attempts to cheer the other up and went back into the kitchen to set up the dinner plates. By the time he came back out Kanda was sitting at the table with his blazer off and the top buttons of his shirt undone.

"Today's not your day huh?"

"Hmm." Kanda said and Lavi was hesitant to continue asking questions since he was in such a bad mood, but he did so anyway because he had no fear of losing his life.

"Did you check?"

"Check what?"

"If you have to work Thursday!"

"Oh, that. Yeah."

"What?"

"I have a shoot that day."

"What?"

"And I'll have to leave early on Thursday so I can get there on time."

"What?"

"What!?"

"But, can't you cancel?"

"No I can't cancel! It's important!"

"But Valentine's Day is more important!"

"No it's not! Why does it matter!?"

"Because I wanted to celebrate with you!"

"We do the same thing every year Lavi. We go out and come home and have sex. We do that a lot really, I don't know why you have to do it specifically on Thursday." Kanda spouted and started eating as a sign that he was done talking, Lavi started to pout.

"But this is going to be the first Valentine's Day while living together."

"And?"

"And, I wanted to do something special…"

"You said the same thing on both our birthdays, Christmas, and New Year's, yet we didn't do anything different any of those holidays."

"That's because you're a meanie…" Lavi continued to pout and Kanda continued to ignore him. Lavi muttered 'asshole' under his breath and Kanda threw a carrot at him. Kanda finished eating and got up to put his plate away. Lavi made groaning and whining noises until Kanda came back.

"You're immature."

"So are you."

"You make me immature."

"Then let's be immature together," Lavi got up from his seat and walked over to Kanda and wrapped him arms around his waist, "can't you try to reschedule?"

"No." He replied and turned his head away from the redhead. Lavi kissed and bite at his neck and Kanda continued to turn away from him, "Stop, don't leave any marks on me."

"Oh, super model Kanda can't afford a single blemish on his perfect skin?" Lavi teased and continued to bite at his neck.

"Stop." Kanda pushed away from him and walked over to the table to pick up Lavi's plate too.

"Then can't we celebrate tomorrow instead?" Lavi asked following him into the kitchen. Kanda placed the plate in the sink and turned to him."

"No, I'm busy all week. Just because you can walk in and out of work whenever you want, doesn't mean I can!" He walked out and went into the bedroom, "I'm going to bed."

"But it's only 9:30…"

"I'm tired." He shouted and then shut the door.

"Don't get mad at me!"

"I'm not mad!"

Lavi watched TV for about an hour before he decided it was okay to go into bed with Kanda. Lavi had been with Kanda long enough to know that when he says 'he's not mad' that he's read to chuck his head at the wall. Lavi crept into the bedroom, the light was off but he heard Kanda rustle in bed and he knew he was still awake. Without turning on the light, Lavi walked over to the bed and laid down beside him, successfully not running into any furniture. Kanda had his back towards him and Lavi laid his head on his shoulder.

"Are you mad?" Lavi whispered.

"I said no."

"Then are you unhappy?"

"I'm fine."

"That's unhappy." Kanda didn't respond, "I don't know why you're upset."

"I'm not." Kanda turned around, slightly irritated, to face him, "But you saying I am does make me mad."

"Then you're not mad."

"I was never mad!" Kanda said, voice slightly raised but still in a whisper, "You're annoying…"

"Okay, so. About tomorro-"Kanda turned back around and pulled the covers over his head. Lavi took that as a sign that he should drop the subject so he scooted closer to him and said goodnight, Kanda responded with a grunt.

It was Wednesday night and Kanda was in the bedroom putting some clothes and necessities in a bag for the night he was going to be away. Lavi was lying on the bed whining and asking for Kanda to stay. Kanda told him that if he was going to whine and do nothing, then he should go and make dinner. Lavi continued to cry into the pillow and Kanda pulled it out from under his head and smacked him with it.

"Why would you do that to me Yu? I thought you loved me!" Lavi cried and covered the back of his head. Kanda left the crying rabbit and walked into the entrance hall. He put on his coat and grabbed his keys and wallet. Lavi heard and jumped up from the bed and asked him where he was going.

"Out." Kanda said and closed the door behind him. Lavi was left in the hall confused. A few moments later the door was opened again and Kanda stuck his head in.

"Let's go!" He said and closed the door again. Lavi smiled and followed him. Kanda was already in the car when Lavi walked out and he quickly got into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Lavi asked happily.

"We're going to go get dinner. I don't feel like making any today." Kanda said starting the car and driving out of the parking spot.

"Where to then?"

"I don't know, it's a bit late, we'll see what's open."

They ended up going to several different fast food restaurants because that was what was open and Kanda didn't like eating from those places. Lavi ended up buying small items from each place and force feeding them to Kanda. Lavi ended up driving because Kanda wanted to just go home while Lavi said that they needed to go to more restaurants. They came home late and Kanda said that he was just going to go to bed. Lavi asked if he was going to get _some_, but Kanda said that he had to leave at 5am so he was going straight to bed. He was disappointed, but went to bed with him anyway.

Lavi woke up on Thursday morning at 9am from the alarm that Kanda had apparently set for him before he left so he wouldn't sleep in all day. He groggily got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Once he got out of the shower he walked into the kitchen to try to find something to eat. He was still sulking because Kanda was gone, but there was nothing he could do now except wallow in self-pity. There was nothing he wanted to eat so he groaned and started to walk out, but something caught his eye. The whiteboard that was on the wall of the kitchen no longer had a makeshift calendar written on it, but a message that Kanda must have put before he left.

_Valentine's Day has been postponed to Feb. 15th, do not eat any candy or do anything romantic until then –Kanda_

Lavi stood there staring at the message, not moving an inch. Then he smiled and walked out of the kitchen. He plopped himself onto the couch and turned on the TV. He was smiling endlessly until he heard a knock on the door. It was soft and he almost didn't hear it, by that he could tell it was Lenalee, she never knocked on the door loud enough. He jumped up and went to the door to open it. Lenalee was standing there with a small red bag in her hands.

"What brings you here Lenalee?" Lavi smiled and moved to the side to let her in.

"You seem pretty happy for being left alone for Valentine's Day. You seemed pretty devastated last night when you texted me," Lenalee let herself in and walked into the living room, "I just wanted to keep you company a bit to make sure you didn't get too lonely."

"Thank you Lena, but I'm fine. Yu gave me an alternative to Valentine's Day." Lenalee gave him the red bag and Lavi looked through it while Lenalee started talking and picked through to get the best candies that were in there.

"An alternative? What could that be?"

"Well, it's not really an alternative, but a postponement." Lavi walked into the kitchen to show Lenalee what he wrote. She went on talking about how Kanda really does care about Lavi's feelings and how he really loves Lavi and how he can be a romantic. Lenalee continued to gush and Lavi continued to eat the candies. She noticed and asked if he had eaten yet, he said no and accepted Lenalee's offer to have lunch with Allen and her before he had to go to work.

It was Friday morning, and Kanda was just dropped off by a coworker to his apartment. It was 11:15 am and Kanda knew that Lavi was still sleeping. He didn't wake up unless he was forced to. Kanda didn't know how he went to work before, unless he only started staying in bed when they moved in together, which Kanda wouldn't put it beneath him. So he entered the apartment as loudly as possible, slamming the door open, and throwing his bag on the floor. He slammed the door shut and he heard Lavi groan from inside the bedroom. He took off his shoes and walked inside the room. Lavi was still lying in bed with his face squished into the bed and his arm hanging off the side. Kanda smirked to himself and pulled the covers off of him. He made an undignified noise and covered his head with the pillow.

"If you don't get up right now I will not hesitate to pull you off this bed." Kanda stated, Lavi groaned again, slowly rolling himself off the bed and onto the floor.

"This is no way to treat me Yu darling…" Lavi whined and pulled the blanket that was on the ground over him.

"You need to wake up, it's already past eleven. Don't you work at noon?" Kanda asked and pulled the covers off once again.

"I don't work today. I thought you would have something planned for me when you got home." Lavi turned around to face him but was still lying on the floor. He smiled innocently and Kanda tried to step on his face.

"Get up. I don't have anything planned for you."

"Aww, but you said-"

"I said it was simply postponed." Kanda said and he took his foot away from his face. Lavi looked disappointed and started to get up off the floor.

"I thought you would since you were the one that left me." Lavi said and walked out of the room and to the bathroom, he left the door open so Kanda followed him in.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't assume things," Lavi brushed his hair and his teeth before he told Kanda he was going to pee and he walked out and closed the door behind him, "but we are going to the store today."

Kanda walked into the kitchen and made a quick sandwich for Lavi and he thankfully ate it. Lavi went to sit at the table while Kanda laid down on the couch. He ended up falling asleep and Lavi woke up thirty minutes later because Kanda had said before that he should wake him up after thirty minutes if he ever took any naps. Kanda stood up and walked over to the door and Lavi followed. It was still cold outside so Kanda put on his coat, he told Lavi that they were leaving and Lavi went to get his coat as well. Lavi has learned to not ask questions if Kanda makes decisions for the both of them, because usually they are cute and fun even if Kanda refuses to think so.

The car was frosted over and Kanda had to scrape it off the windows. Lavi went inside the car to turn it on and complained on how it was too cold and Kanda could do it by himself because he was so manly. Kanda got into the driver's seat and warmed his hands on Lavi's neck with much protest from him but Kanda didn't care because he sat in the warm car while he was outside. After warming up Kanda drove them to the nearest Kmart and dragged Lavi inside because he didn't want to get out of the warm car. Lavi had no clue what they were doing there and Kanda was only walking around, not picking anything to buy.

"So, why did we come here? Did you need something?" Lavi asked following Kanda. He waked over to the long row of Valentine's Day candies, all marked down because the day had past. Kanda pulled out his wallet and pulled out all the money he had in it.

"So, I have 45 dollars," he turned to Lavi and handed it to him, "You can pick as much candy as you want with this." Lavi took the money and asked if he bought it if Kanda would eat it with him, he said he would eat some of it. Kanda ended up taking 20 dollars back so they could buy something else rather than just candy.

The majority of the candies were discounted and Lavi decided that he would get as much of those as he could, which included those candy hearts and the heart boxes of chocolate and the little Whitman's assorted chocolates that came in the wrapping paper. Kanda had grabbed a basket and Lavi threw all the candy in there. They walked over towards the movies to see if there was anything that they wanted to buy, Lavi ended up picking Tangled because he had grown to love the movie and wanted to actually buy it. They picked another movie too, Kanda didn't know what it was but Lavi said that it would be something he'd enjoy. Kanda was saying that they needed more money but Lavi had 30 more dollars on him so they had 75 dollars total. Lavi had brought them to the book area and Kanda let him look around all the books and Kanda wandered towards the children's book section looking for something specific.

"All these books are below your reading level, you can move on." Lavi said and Kanda smacked him on the head in response.

"Shut your mouth." Kanda spouted and picked up and eye spy book from the bottom shelf. Lavi smiled and grabbed another one and a Where's Waldo book while they were at it. Lavi also grabbed some coloring books, Kanda said they were all crappy but found some that he liked and they put those in the basket as well. They went to grab some crayons too, the biggest pack because Lavi didn't want to skimp out on it. They went to check out and decided to get something for dinner too while they were out, Kanda didn't want Lavi to be hungry because he'd end up eating all of the candy too fast and then he would get super hyper and Kanda couldn't handle that. It had happened once before and he wasn't going to let it happen again. But they didn't have enough money to spend so Kanda took some out on his credit card. It was only 2pm so Kanda said that they would just go to the grocery store to get something to make later. They went and Lavi got a couple flavors of ice cream and got cookies to go with. Kanda was regretting letting him get so much sweet things, but it was too late now, he couldn't stop what he had started.

"What are you guys up too?" Lavi and Kanda turned around to see Lenalee waving and Allen beside her.

"Kanda's treating me to ice cream and all that good stuff." The redhead smiled and attempted to link his arm with Kanda's but he pushed him away.

"Oh! That's so nice of you Kanda!" Lenalee laughed and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Lavi was so excited about this yesterday, he wouldn't stop talking about 'the wonderful day that they were going to have when he comes back'. I told him that if it was coming from Kanda, it wasn't going to be anything special." Allen said looked at Kanda but then back at Lavi and smiled.

"But it is special! Yu-chan is being so sweet to me today." Lavi tried to kiss him but Kanda kept on refusing him. They fought for a bit but people were starting to stare, so Lenalee had to stop them herself.

"You guys are so immature sometimes!" Lenalee scolded and stood in between them.

"I am not immature." Kanda protested and started walking away.

"You are when you're with him." Lenalee responded and Kanda just left them to go to another aisle. Lavi smiled and said his goodbyes for himself and Kanda and went to follow him. Kanda said they were finished and that they could check out. Lavi drove them home this time and Kanda again tried to warm his hands with his neck. Lavi kept on squirming which he thought was funny and kept on doing it the entire way home. It was almost 5pm when they got home because Lavi decided to chat with Lenalee and Allen before they left the grocery store. Kanda decided to just start dinner early and Lavi helped him in the kitchen. Dinner finished almost 30 minutes later and Lavi had set up the table for them. He didn't make anything big because Lavi wanted to fill up more on candy.

"Are we gonna do our little Valentine's Day party now?" Lavi asked as they began to finish with their meal.

"Sure sure, just put your movie in or whatever." He stood up and took both plates to the kitchen. While he was washing them Lavi grabbed a large blanket and some pillows and put them on the floor in front of the television. When Kanda walked back in, Lavi had spread up all the candy and the books and was putting the movie into the DVD player. Lavi had decided to watch Tangled first. He sat down on the right side of the blanket and patted on the other side to signal Kanda to sit next to him. Kanda did so and Lavi leaned over to kiss him on the lips. It was a quick kiss so Kanda didn't have time to protest. Lavi played the movie and laid down if front of the coloring books, Kanda followed suit. They started coloring in the coloring books, Lavi complained about one of the crayons being broken and how he wondered who he would have to sue to fix it. After a while Lavi got tired of coloring and started to pick at the candies instead. Kanda was intently coloring a picture of a rabbit, personalizing it, and Lavi feed him M&M's as he did so.

"Stop it." Kanda said to Lavi when he started to put the M&M's down his shirt. He sat up to shake them out and Lavi laughed. Kanda in turn stuffed some down Lavi's shirt.

"Gah, stop stop! You're going to make me all chocolaty!" Lavi complained trying to shield himself.

"Deal with it." He a handful more and threw them at Lavi. Lavi did the same. They had a lot of M&M's because they were the cheapest candies and Lavi decided to by all of them.

As they were fighting with candy, Kanda ended up pinning Lavi to the floor, trying to stop him from throwing any of the assorted chocolates at him. Lavi was attempting to free himself of his grasp but was laughing the entire time. He stopped struggling and smiled up at Kanda.

"I love you." Lavi said in almost a whisper. Kanda simply stared down at him, he turned his head slightly to the right and Lavi did so to the left. Lavi was smiling again and could keep himself from giggling. But Kanda started to lean in closer and Lavi quieted himself. He leaned over towards his ear and whispered into it.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Lavi smiled and wrapped his arms around Kanda to pull him closer. Kanda began to kiss and bite at his neck. He let his hands travel up and down Lavi's sides while Lavi let loose his hair. Lavi pulled his head away from his neck to kiss him on the lips. He gripped at Kanda's hair and Kanda started to pull Lavi's shirt over his head. He pulled away and lifted the shirt off of him. Lavi took off Kanda's shirt as well. He pulled him back down and kissed him some more. Lavi pulled at his hair with one hand and the other grabbed and clawed at his back. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Kanda actually liked it when Lavi pulled his hair, not too hard, but enough to be pleasurable. Kanda bit Lavi's lip in response and clawed at Lavi's hip bone. Kanda pulled away from Lavi's lips once again and went to take off his pants.

"Take off yours too." Lavi said, his face a little flushed. He traced his hands up and down Kanda's arms as he took off his pants as well. He began to lie back down on top of him but Lavi rolled them over and Lavi was on top. Lavi smirked while Kanda glared at him. He started kissing and biting Kanda's lips and moved down to his neck. Kanda pulled at his hair and put his hand over his own mouth.

"You're so cute Yu." Lavi smiled and kissed Kanda over his hand and he pushed him away with it.

"You're annoying, quite talking." He quickly kissed him and told him to continue what he was doing. Lavi smiled and did what he was told. He moved down to Kanda's hips and kissed it and pulled down his underwear. Lavi started to go down on him and Kanda lifted himself up by his elbows. He started panting and he leaned his head back in response to Lavi. He was licking, biting, sucking various parts of Kanda and moved his fingers towards Kanda's entrance.

"Stop." Kanda sat up to look at Lavi.

"Wait, what?" He looked up and tried to push Kanda back down. Kanda just glared at him, trying to convey something to him. Lavi stared back at him before he realized what Kanda was trying to say.

"Oh oh, I got it Yu, I'll be right back! Don't move!" Lavi sprung up and ran out of the room. Kanda groaned and laid back on the floor again. Lavi came back a couple of seconds later with a small tube of lube and a condom. Kanda had pulled his legs into him while Lavi left and he had to pry them back open when he sat back down. Lavi bit his knee and Kanda moved his leg away in response and Lavi moved in between them once again. Kanda relaxed his legs and rested them on top of Lavi's thighs. He moved in closer and pulled Kanda's legs further apart. Kanda had grabbed Lavi's hand and led it up and down his thigh as Lavi opened and attempted to pour the lube onto Kanda with the other. He took his hand away and put both beside his head while Lavi started to insert his first finger inside of him. Lavi leaned over and began to kiss Kanda and run his hand through his hair. Kanda's breathe shortened and he suppressed the noises that were coming out of his throat. Lavi sat back up and inserted another finger, then another until Kanda told him that he was done.

Kanda sat back up again and kissed Lavi while he opened the condom and put it onto Lavi himself. He ran his hand up and down Lavi's shaft a couple of times and Lavi reapplied the lube. Lavi pushed Kanda back onto the floor and positioned himself. Kanda wrapped his legs around Lavi's waist and pulled him in closer as he began to enter him. Kanda groaned lightly and Lavi moaned with him. He started thrusting slowly before Kanda told him he needed to go faster. They panted and groaned and moaned, hair was pulled and skin was clawed. At one point Kanda pushed Lavi down and got on top of him. Lavi didn't have any complaints and let him take over. Kanda lifted himself up and down and Lavi lifted his own hips to meet with Kanda's movements. Lavi began pumping Kanda's member when he said that he was close and Kanda finished moments later, panting his name under his breathe. Kanda wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck as he continued to thrust inside him until he himself finished. Their breathing was heavy and Lavi had leaned over to the side and brought both of them to the ground. Kanda had scooted himself closer to Lavi and burrowed his head into Lavi's neck. Lavi was kissing him on his forehead and pulled his head up to kiss his lips.

"You're perfect Yu." Lavi ran his hands through his hair once more. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Far from it Lavi." He said in almost a whisper and kissed whatever body part was closest to him.

"Well, you are to me." Lavi smiled and grabbed the blanket that was around them and pulled it over them, "Oh Yu, I forgot!" Lavi jumped from the floor and ran off towards the bedroom, Kanda would have protested if he hadn't ran so fast. Lavi came back with a box around 10 inches tall. He still didn't have any clothes on so he quickly got back under the blanket.

"This is your Valentine's Day present!" He smiled and handed Kanda the box. Kanda sat up and took the box into his hands. There was something fragile inside so Lavi told him not to shake it around. He pulled the top off of the box and pulled the present out. It was a small pot of red gladiolus flowers. Lavi was really excited about it and was waiting for Kanda's reaction to it. He held the pot in both hands and just stared at it and Lavi was growing impatient.

"They're gladiolus flowers, I thought you would like them. And they're your favorite color too! I thought they looked nice." Lavi got a little discouraged but kept smiling. Kanda kept quiet for a bit long then got up to place the pot on the window sill.

"I like them." Kanda said as he sat back down next to Lavi and kissed him on the cheek. Lavi smiled and kissed him back. Kanda smiled and suggested playing the other movie so they could watch it while they cuddled, he didn't add that last part but he was thinking it. Lavi put it in and moved the candy closer to them. They leaned on the couch, still on the floor, and Lavi feed Kanda some M&M's again, even though there was little left. And Kanda rested his head on his shoulder.

"Are you falling asleep Yu?" He asked when he felt Kanda's head slide down.

"I'm fine." He said sleepily, pulling Lavi closer to him. Lavi pulled him in as well and kissed him on the top of his head.

"I love you Yu-chan, you made a really nice Valentine's Day." Lavi whispered it into his ear.

"I love you too…" He said, almost inaudible, but Lavi heard it. He smiled and fell asleep along with him.

_THE END_


End file.
